tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann is a model railway company that has made Thomas and Friends models since 2002. The models are made from special toolings to accurately resemble the characters just as they are in the television series. Almost all locomotives also have a special moving-eyes-mechanism that works when they move back and forth on the tracks. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued; still available in set) 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert * Sound-Chipped Thomas 2015 * Celebration Thomas 2016 *Oliver (coming soon) 2017 * James (re-designed) 'Rolling stock' 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Orange Open Wagon * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; re-used for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * 6-Ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; re-used for Troublesome Truck #4) * Wellwagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail Coach 2009 * Flatbed with Paint Drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Mail Coach (Green Livery) 2016 *Toad (coming soon) Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line will still be in HO scale but will run on N gauge track. This is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". Engines 2015 * Skarloey Rolling Stock 2015 * Open Wagon * Box Van (Blue Livery) * Box Van'' (Red Livery)'' Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Guard 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal Gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water Tower (discontinued) * Coal Hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian Bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction Station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch Tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable * Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford Station Building Kit * Motorized Windmill 2015 * Round Water Tower (coming soon) * Square Water Tower (coming soon) Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed HO Scale Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a Circle of EZ Track) * Percy the Small Engine Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Blue Open Wagon, Fuel Tanker, Brakevan and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express Set (includes: Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set (includes: Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track) 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Fun with Freight Set (includes: Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, Red Open Wagon, Cream Tanker, Cattle Van, Conductor and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Holiday Special Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Coach with Christmas Decorations, Truck with Christmas Tree, Candy Cane Tanker and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery Set (includes: Salty, 6-Ton Wagon, Raspberry Syrup Tanker, Salt Wagon, Exclusive Guard and an Oval of EZ Track) 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Truck with Christmas Tree, Flat Wagon with Load, Red and Green Christmas Van and an Oval of EZ Track) 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! (includes: Sound-Chipped Thomas, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) HO Scale Parts 2002 * Hook-and-Loop Couplers * Track Play-Tape (Rail, Road and Sound-Fitted Variations) 'G Scale' 'Engines' 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2016 * Winston (coming soon) Rolling Stock 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with Load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Blue Open Wagon * Cream Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2015 * Ice Cream Wagon (coming soon) Accessories 2012 * Thomas' Snowplough G Scale Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set ''- (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions)'' * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set (includes: Thomas with Santa Hat and Snowplough, Red Open Wagon with Presents, Decorated Coach, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) 'Trivia' * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) all seem to be based more on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time, rather than the show. The same can be said for Terence's model. This is similar to how Wooden Railway sometimes bases their products more on magazine images rather than the show. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, raspberry syrup tanker, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but were revamped with their CGI series logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models don't have front couplers. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. Curiously however, the sound-equipped Thomas has black coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board instead of under it. ** There is no rear dummy coupling hook. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housings are black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to Duck's CGI model, but was changed to grey on the production model. ** The face is sort of a mix of the classic series and CGI series. * Diesel, Arry and Bert are so far the only engines to have CGI-styled faces. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There's no dummy coupling hooks. ** The roofs are attached and have plastic frames and rectangles attached underneath them to resemble windows unlike the Large Scale models that have unattached roofs. Emily's coaches and the current Christmas coaches have similar features. * Clarabel is missing her guard compartment. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coaches repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is the first and only character so far to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale and have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * The Sodor scenery accessories use the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed plans to update James to look more like his TV show counterpart in 2015. But once update artwork was sent to the factory, it was too late to change production line at the time. James's updated release will come out sometime in 2017. * The HO models of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches made a cameo in the 2015 film "Ant-Man". ** In addition, Thomas' face, front brakepipe, lamp, and buffers appear to be different in some scenes. * Percy's large scale prototype had a green coal bunker. * Most wagons throughout the Bachmann range are reused moulds of wagons made in the Bachmann Branchline and Mainline Model Railways ranges, only with less details to suit younger kids. The Narrow Gauge rolling stock also seems to be based off of Peco 009 gauge rolling stock, but without brake pipes. * Bachmann models were used as guides for Percy, James, Gordon and Emily replicas at Thomas Land. * Skarloey is the first model in the range to not have moving eyes, and the first HO scale tank engine with an open cab. * The large scale Brakevan has letters "NW" letters, meaning North Western. * The Thomas Deluxe Whistle and Chuff set is similar to the Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set. Gallery HO Scale Engines File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Celebration Thomas prototype File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannArryandBert.png|'Arry and Bert HO Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Red Brake Coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:BachmannGordon'sCompositeCoach.png|Gordon's Composite Coach File:BachmannGordon'sExpressBrakeCoach.png|Gordon's Brake Coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:BachmannMailCoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI Mail Coach File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Green Mail Coach File:BachmannS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck 4 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 Ton Wagon File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tanker File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|CGI Cream Tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|CGI Oil Tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Flatbed with paint drums File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice Cream Wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt Wagon File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF Container Wagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brakevan HO Scale Sets File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannDeluxeThomasandFriendsSpecialSet.jpg|Deluxe Thomas & Friends Special File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas' Fun with Freight File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomasSet.jpg|Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.jpg|Salty's Dockside Delivery File:BachmannJamesTheRedEngineFreightSet.jpg Narrow Gauge Engines File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Skarloey prototype File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Skarloey Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Box Van (blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Box Van (red) File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Open Wagon Non-Rail Characters File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Cranky File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannConductor.jpg|Conductor Sodor Scenery File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Water Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coal Hopper File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction Station File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Extension File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:BachmannWindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill Resin Scenery File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite Station File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signal Box File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannEngineShed.jpg|Engine Shed File:BachmannTracksideStation.jpg|Trackside Station File:BachmannCorrugatedHut.jpg|Corrugated Hut File:BachmannStorageShed.jpg|Storage Shed Other File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape G Scale Engines File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|James File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Emily G Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Fuel Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Tar Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Brakevan G Scale Sets File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise